


Dutch Courage

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry/Ron - It only ever happens when they're drunk.





	Dutch Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> **Prompt:** Bladdered @   
> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **A/N:** Just trying to get my Harry/Ron juices flowing for , seems like such a long time since I've written them…

They'd been drunk. Again.

And they'd kissed. Again.

"Why does this keep happening?" Harry whispered.

He felt hot air brush his lips as Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Do you ever think about it when you're sober?" Harry asked, heart in his throat as he waited anxiously for Ron's answer. 

Ron met his eyes in the dark and nodded. 

"So why does it only happen when we're bladdered?"

"Scared, I reckon," Ron answered, and Harry felt a hand tighten on the back of his neck.

"Still scared?" Harry asked as he shifted closer, and Ron answered with another kiss.


End file.
